user_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Holloway
Daniel Holloway is one of the main male protagonists of User Series and Worlds Universe. Daniel is a 149-year-old user and a Telesir Guardian as one of the first users of this world. Daniel was born in Georgia and is the older son of Robert Magnus and Lillian Holloway. He has an young brother, Philip Holloway, who is also a user and a guardian of Telesir first generation. Daniel is a member of the Holloway Family. Appearance Lorem Ipsum is simply dummy text of the printing and typesetting industry. Lorem Ipsum has been the industry's standard dummy text ever since the 1500s, when an unknown printer took a galley of type and scrambled it to make a type specimen book. It has survived not only five centuries, but also the leap into electronic typesetting, remaining essentially unchanged. It was popularised in the 1960s with the release of Letraset sheets containing Lorem Ipsum passages, and more recently with desktop publishing software like Aldus PageMaker including versions of Lorem Ipsum. Personality Lorem Ipsum is simply dummy text of the printing and typesetting industry. Lorem Ipsum has been the industry's standard dummy text ever since the 1500s, when an unknown printer took a galley of type and scrambled it to make a type specimen book. It has survived not only five centuries, but also the leap into electronic typesetting, remaining essentially unchanged. It was popularised in the 1960s with the release of Letraset sheets containing Lorem Ipsum passages, and more recently with desktop publishing software like Aldus PageMaker including versions of Lorem Ipsum. History Lorem Ipsum is simply dummy text of the printing and typesetting industry. Lorem Ipsum has been the industry's standard dummy text ever since the 1500s, when an unknown printer took a galley of type and scrambled it to make a type specimen book. It has survived not only five centuries, but also the leap into electronic typesetting, remaining essentially unchanged. It was popularised in the 1960s with the release of Letraset sheets containing Lorem Ipsum passages, and more recently with desktop publishing software like Aldus PageMaker including versions of Lorem Ipsum. Plot |-|Other User= Demons Saga In Tale of Beginning, In Side of Darkness, In Ritual of Blood, In Battle of Reckoning, Institute Saga In Tale of Return, In Blast of Awakening, In World of Monsters, Order Saga In Tale of Winter, In Rush of Fugitives, In Feast of Order, Dark World Saga In Tale of Shadows, In Flame of Hope, Guardian Saga In Tale of Guardians, In Dream of World, In Song of Revolution, |-|Chrono Saga= |-|Best User= User Saga In Tale of Users, In Feast of Ghouls, Ancient Saga In Tale of Ancients, In Piece of Void, Hunters Saga In Tale of Hunters, In Song of Reborn, Zodiac Saga In Tale of Zodiac, In Begin of Battle, Shadows Saga In Tale of Evil, In Demon Inside, |-|Great User= Return Saga In Brave New World, In City of Blood, In Crash Line, Vampires Saga In Fallen, In Rogue, Apocalypse Saga In Volume 33, In Volume 34, World Key Saga In Volume 35, In Volume 36, |-|New User= Current Saga In New World Order, |-|Last User= |-|War at Worlds= |-|Nightmare= Powers and Abilities Aura Powers & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Master Swordsman: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Enhanced Durability: Advanced Growth Rate: Keen Intellect: Immense Aura: Immense Endurance: User * God's Will (神の意志, Kami no Ishi) is Daniel's user power, while using his ability, Dan gains a brilliant aura above his head, besides two other minor auras in the palms of his hands. :*'User Special Abilities' ::Inheritance: God's Will's allows Dan to copy and adapt user's used against him, to use himself. ::Adaptation: ::Teleportation: God's Will's allows Dan to teleport from one point to another in the world only thinking about where he wants to go. Inherited Abilities :* Cross Cutter (クロスカッター, Kurosukattā) is Daniel's main inherited user power, Was copied from Leonard's Holy Cross, in his adaptation it has the form of a fairly sharp medium black dagger with square handle and details in red, it shows very sharp, that can easily cut large and solid surfaces. ::*'User Special Ability' :::Weaponry Mastery: :* Double Body (ダブルボディ, Daburu Bodi) ::*'User Special Ability' :::Replication: Relationships Alan Blackman Ann Holloway Leonard Crade Sarah Forbes Eloise Sullivan Bianca White Other Relationships * Daniel and Luna (Father and Daughter) * Daniel and Jason (Former Friends/Frenemies) * Daniel and Debbie (Ex-Fiancé/Friends) * Daniel and Vivianne (Ex-Girlfriend/Friends) * Daniel and Amara (Ex-Girlfriend/Frenemies) * Daniel and Melissa (Ex-Lover) * Daniel and Matt (Friends/Allies) * Daniel and Doug (Friends/Allies/Frenemies) * Daniel and Robert (Father and Son) * Daniel and Lilian (Mother and Son) * Daniel and Marley (Friends/Allies) Trivia Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters